


Literary Review

by IdleLeaves



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: (sort of), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: For the first time, Sigrun wants to choose the book Tuuri reads aloud from before bed. She makes an... interesting (i.e. filthy) choice.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Literary Review

**Author's Note:**

> The compilation book is entirely fictional, but the passages quoted are from actual nominees for the Literary Review's Bad Sex Awards.

"I get to pick the book tonight," Sigrun announces as she undresses and flops into bed.

Tuuri cocks her head to the side, stopping in the middle of adjusting her nightshirt. "You want to pick?" They always - or rather, Tuuri always - read out loud for at least a few minutes before bed, but Tuuri had never harboured any hope that Sigrun was particularly into it beyond just getting to listen to Tuuri's voice.

"Already picked," says Sigrun with a bright grin, and withdraws a thin, deep red hardcover from inside her pillowcase. Tuuri wondered when she'd managed to slip it in there - Sigrun had barely been out of her sight all day, and it definitely hadn't been there the night before. Sigrun tosses the book to Tuuri, who fumbles but manages to catch it before it hits the floor.

Tuuri looks at the title and her eyes widen. _30 Years of Bad Sex: A Compilation_ , she reads. "What...?"

Sigrun barks out a gleeful laugh. "It was a... contest thing? Least as I can figure. Supposed to be the worst porn ever. In books, anyway."

Tuuri actually facepalms. " _Sigrun_ ," she chastises, but there's a laugh bubbling up that she can't hold back. "Where did you even get this?"

"It's a secret," says Sigrun, low and conspiratorial, and it's enough to send a mild, quick-fading shot of worry through Tuuri. She shakes it off - Sigrun wouldn't do anything truly terrible, even to please her- and crawls under the blankets. Sigrun stretches out beside her, head propped up on her hand, still smiling.

Tuuri opens the book to the first page. " _Introduction_ ," she reads.

"Nope," says Sigrun, and reaches over, without even looking, to flip to a random page. "Start here," she says.

"Why here?"

Sigrun shrugs. "Skips the _Introduction_ ," she says, mocking the last word. "This is about the porn, Fuzzy-head."

"Of course," chirps Tuuri with a sweet smile. "Silly of me to forget." She draws her knees up toward her chest and props the book against them, staring at the page for a moment with a hint of pink colouring her cheeks. "Sigrun," she says. "This is... this is... uh."

"You said I could pick the book," Sigrun reminds her.

"Technically, I didn't, but-"

"No buts. Well, yes butts, at least I hope."

Puppy-dog eyes are not going to work on Sigrun this time - she's entirely made up her mind. Tuuri takes a deep breath. " _She pushed on my hips_ ," she begins, and now she's blushing in earnest, " _an order that thrust me in._ "

Sigrun's smile turns mischievous.

" _I entered her_ ," Tuuri continues. " _Not only my prick, but the whole of me entered her, into her guts, into her darkness, eyes wide open, seeing nothing. My whole body had gone inside her._ "

"Kinky," says Sigrun.

Tuuri wrinkles her nose. "Gross." She turns the page, and starts reading from the middle of a paragraph - it didn't seem so important, with this, to read anything at all in order. " _He could not hold her close enough_ ," she says.

"Aww, that's sweet," says Sigrun.

Tuuri continues without comment. " _They detonated the remains of each other's orgasms_ -"

"Did Emil write this?" Sigrun interrupts.

Tuuri covers both eyes with her hands. "I don't want to think of Emil having sex," she says. "Because then I'll have to think of _Lalli_ having sex, and-"

"Right, no. Got it." Sigrun rolls onto her back, linking her hands over her belly. "I don't want that mental image of Twigs, either."

Tuuri has lost her place in the book; she opens it again, reading almost half out loud before pausing to take a sip of water from the cup on their bedside table. " _Katsuo moaned_ ," she continues, " _as a bulge formed beneath his kimono_."

"Under his kimono? What's a kimono?" Sigrun asks.

"I think it's a kind of lizard."

"What's a lizard?"

Tuuri bites her lip for a moment; she'd forgotten there were no lizards in Norway. "It's kind of like... a snake? Only with legs."

"Why is he wearing a snake?"

"I don't think he's wearing it, I think she's... oh, ew," Tuuri says.

"People from before were _so weird_."

"So, so weird," Tuuri echoes, and turns another page. " _She begged him to go deeper, and, no longer afraid of injuring her, he went deep in mind and body, among crowded organ cavities, past the contours of her lungs and liver, and_ -"

"Tuuri?" Sigrun interrupts again.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never fuck my liver."

Tuuri can't help it - she dissolves into giggles, closing the book and smacking Sigrun on the arm with it. Sigrun leans up and kisses her, pulling back abruptly when Tuuri opens her mouth to deepen it. Tuuri shapes her mouth into an exaggerated pout.

"One more," Sigrun says, "then we're done."

Tuuri opens the book again, and the grin that spreads across her face is positively wicked. " _What's the matter?_ " she reads. " _Don't you wanna fuck me?_ "

Sigrun reaches out, but Tuuri holds the book up with an arm straight above her head. "Does it actually say that?" Sigrun asks.

Tuuri smirks. "It's a secret," she says, and kisses Sigrun to within an inch of her life.


End file.
